


The Lothcat Is Out of the Bag

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have managed to keep their relationship under wraps for months. Yet, a slip-up may jeopardize their carefully kept secret intimacy and turn the already-established gossips and their friends' teasing into a nightmare.





	The Lothcat Is Out of the Bag

"Jyn, it's getting late—"

The gentle whisper, breezing lightly across her ear, plucked her out of her slumber. She woke with a stir, arms and legs stretching and drowsy-trembling fingers feeling out her surroundings.

Humming, she reached up and they tangled on soft hair the moment a familiar tender pressure nested in the hollow of her shoulder. Her toes bumped on his ankle and she let out a frustrated whine when Cassian's arm tightened around her waist, settling her back into his chest.

And _she_ was supposed to be the one resisting to get out of bed. 

"Come on," he practically cooed again, pressing a kiss to her cheek this time.

"Don't want to—" she mumbled, burrowing her face back into the pillow. She couldn't help but grunt at his snort, turning around to glare at him was definitely out of the question.

Jyn let out another soft whine in protest at the touch of his arms drewing back and his hands running down her side. She almost shivered at the alien cold sweeping over her back.  

Her eyelids fluttered open and she winced, rubbing her eye. Cassian was cracking a wan soft smile at her, but she found herself narrowing her eyes at him, lower-lip jutting out. The corners of his eyes wrinkled up and, against all odds, her annoyance melted away and warmth spread through her chest. It didn't help her predicament he had reached forward and was cradling her cheek in his palm, gentle thumb feathering over her neck.

"Better get going, before there is no breakfast left," he whispered.

Jyn hummed, nodding, sliding away and reaching for her shirt.

"You can go first," Cassian's slightly concerned voice rose over the faint rustle of fabric and clicks of belts. "And I'll wait a few minutes before showing up," his voice lacing around a mumble.

Jyn hummed again, shouldering her vest on with a soft sigh. They did not want the entire base in on this — _them_. They have dealt with enough gossip and hushed whispers as they walked past for months, still when they were awkwardly tiptoeing around each other, not to mention pressing questions from their friends at every available opportunity.

Cassian flashed her a smile and this time her lips curled slightly in turn. She tied the hair elastic tight, drawing in a sharp breath, heartbeat speeding up and thumping on her ears. She shoved the vibroblade on the back of her boot with unexpectedly trembling fingers. There was something in the way he looked at her, soft, gentle, carefree.... no recoiling or shying away at all like he always did to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

Perhaps it was silly, childish even, but Jyn didn't want to lose that. At least not in the immediate future. Somebody would figure it out, sooner or later, and that special warm intimacy of the secret would burst in the blink of an eye—

She pressed a swift kiss to his mouth before leaving. The door slid shut behind her with a swoosh. She was so caught up glancing at each side of the hallway, hiding from any potential witnesses, that she did not hear Cassian concerned call. 

  
"Good night sleep?" Shara asked as soon as she slid on the bench opposite her, a curious twinkle to her brown eyes. 

Jyn nodded, moving the porridge around her plate. Prithi cleared her throat, hiding a smile behind the dull duraplast cup. She kept smiling against the rim after taking a sip of her caf, Jyn noted. Might had something to do with the fact Skywalker was sitting at the table to her left, and kept stealing glances at her every now and again. Not that Prithi was one for subtleties, quite the contrary.

Jyn still thought Leia's warning was ridiculous, if she wanted to hold fraternizing against Luke and Prithi, then she would have to do the same with at least a third of the rebels on base at that very moment. It didn't seem neither a sensible nor rational course of action, but then again acting on unconscious jealousy had never been so.

Her comm buzzed on the front pocket of her vest and she held back a grunt. She'd get to whatever Melshi or Cassian needed her to do afterwards, if anything was actually an emergency they could send for her anyway.

She took a sip of her own caf, frowning when she caught sight of Prithi and Shara exchanging fleeting glances, clamping their lips together. Shara cleared her throat, then brought a hand to her mouth and coughed, almost choking on her drink.

"Everything alright?" Jyn quizzed, shoving a spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

Shara did nothing to mask her obvious giggle this time, Prithi had surely snorted around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, nearly choking on it, and Jyn's frown deepened.

What exactly—

"We were just wondering," Prithi said, catching her breath as Shara flashed Jyn a smile, "what about the captain?"

"Who?" Jyn played dumb, shoving another spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

"Captain Cassian Jeron Andor, of course," Prithi answered with a huff. "Or are there any other relevant captains we do not know of?"

Tears brimmed in Jyn's eyes as the milk and oatmeal burned their way down her throat. Kriff, it was too early for this.

"What about him?" Jyn shrugged, gulping some of her caf down.

"How did he sleep?" 

"And how would I know?"

Her voice might have risen a few octaves more than she'd have liked to, and judging by the way the curving of Shara's lips morphed into a smirk Jyn knew both of them were not going to let this drop soon.

Heat rose up her neck.

"Please, Jyn," Prithi said with a quivering voice. "Don't take us for fools."

Jyn was about to open her mouth to protest when Shara interjected, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Or work some more on those skills, you're not fooling anyone in that."

Jyn would have pretty much liked to glare menancigly at them, but then again this was their usual teasing strategy that had been going on for months in hopes they would get her to stop denying her glaringly obvious feelings for the captain. More of that nothing more. Maybe it'd be better to take on whatever Melshi, Kes, Cassian or whomever needed her to do, if only to avoid dealing with Prithi and Shara's insistence.

She reached for her pocket. Her blood froze and she met Shara's gaze, now looking at her with a petulant grin plastered across her face. Her fingertips swished over cold rain-proof fabric. Not soft worn and padded cotton.

_"You're not fooling anyone in that."_

Shavit.

* * *

  
"Jyn, I'm sorry— I tried to—" Cassian blabbered, mortified, each word blotting each other out in his haste.

Jyn forced a nervous smile. It wasn't his fault. She should have made sure she had slid on her vest to begin with... 

Sefla walked past, broad smile on his face, raised eyebrows on top of that. Melshi locked eyes with Cassian for a flickering second and bursted out laughing. Cassian shot him a glare.

Jyn sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jyn," Cassian continued, gaze flickering to the ground. He'd reached out for her arm, but the next second his fingers were flexing in the space between them. 

The flutter in her chest seemed to crack something behind her ribs at the realization. She searched for his gaze but his worried brown eyes barely held hers for an instant, promptly staring at his boots. She felt as if something twisted in her body.

"I know this.... this wasn't what you wanted—"

No amount of Cassian apologising and beating himself up about it would do anything to change their current situation. There wasn't much they could do about her slip-up now, was it?

"I should have been more caref—"

The remaining syllables interwove with her inhale. She pressed her mouth to his, standing on her toes and fingers tangling in the locks at his nape. His surprised gasp melted into a pleased hum as she dived deep.

"Lothcat's out the bag now," she panted against his lips, her own tingling. 

Between her eyelashes, she caught a fleeting glimpse of the amusement glinting in his eyes, his bright broad smile. A bubble of laughter rose in her throat, her stomach giving a curious twist as he leant forward.

Drowned in the brush of their lips, the tender strokes, their mingled breath, the exhilaration coursing and tingling through her entire body, Jyn reasoned maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write some Prithi, Shara and Jyn interactions for a while now, and a teasing scenario seemed a good an excuse as any to have the three of them together. Not to mention I have a soft spot for mortifying both Jyn and Cassian with their friends' playful teasing. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed the story and thanks a lot for reading! n.n Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
